


Antídoto para o Caos

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bald Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: As vezes Kyungsoo se arrependia de ser um aluno tão bom em poções
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Antídoto para o Caos

**Author's Note:**

> Acordei ontem com muita vontade de escrever uma hp!au, não consegui parar até que essa belezinha nascesse.  
> Quero agradecer muitão a Lud por vir com esse nome perfeito, quando eu tava quase deixando em branco kkkkk  
> E a todo mundo que tava lá pra fazer sugestões ( Bella, Liv) e ao Jeff só pra ele não se sentir excluído asuhusahusahas
> 
> Betado pela Geovana (como sempre arrasando e salvando minha vida)  
> A capa ficou por conta da @baaekhy 
> 
> Nem sei mais o que dizer! Espero que gostem :3

* * *

Era oficial, Kyungsoo odiava poções. O odor da língua de salamandra o deixava enjoado, como muito dos ingredientes que eram necessários para fazer algum elixir. Apesar de detestar ainda era o melhor aluno daquela matéria. 

Alguém poderia dizer que eles estava apenas se gabando. Exceto que Kyungsoo odiava mentiras, e preferia ficar em silêncio do que dizer algo que não condizia com a realidade. Isso era outro motivo pelo qual odiava poções, elas enganavam as pessoas. E ainda assim, ali estava ele no banheiro desativado do terceiro andar, mexendo os ingredientes cuidadosamente em seu caldeirão.

Não era sua culpa que fosse tão bom. Havia crescido com os dois maiores farmacêuticos do mundo bruxo, e sempre fora curioso, olhando atentamente como a mãe cortava cada item para fazer os remédios que seriam enviados para os hospitais. Seu pai por outro lado trabalhava com pesquisa, fundindo diferentes ervas e explodindo parte da casa em que moravam numa frequência maior que o permitido. 

Sua mãe não o deixava chegar perto do laboratório do pai, mas isso nunca impediu Kyungsoo de fazer milhares de perguntas ao homem sempre que tinha tempo disponível. Talvez fosse por isso que tivesse tanto conhecimento acumulado. Mesmo agora que era um sétimo-anista, ainda não conseguia controlar a curiosidade sempre que o professor de poções falava sobre alguma informação nova.

Não conseguia controlar, era um Do afinal de contas.

Ele colocou a poção de um roxo lustroso em pequenos frascos, assim que terminou, cuidadosamente a fração exata para que funcionasse. Ele sabia que deveria estar estudando para os NIEMs. Ainda mais se ele quisesse trabalhar com artefatos mágicos, já que era bem ruim em encantamentos. Se concentrar em apenas uma coisa era difícil para ele. Sendo comum que ele pensasse em possíveis adaptações para feitiços enquanto estava no meio de uma conjuração e isso era o suficiente para que desse tudo errado.

O que o tornava ainda pior em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Não queria pensar nas humilhantes sessões de treinamento ou o resto do dia seria ainda pior. 

Suas vestes escuras farfalhavam no chão, enquanto saia do banheiro tentando levantar a menor suspeita possível. O que não era difícil, devido a sua natureza silenciosa e altura mediana. Os corredores estavam cheios, não tendo problemas em se misturar no meio de um grupo, com gravatas azuis e bronze idênticas a sua.

Kyungsoo estava cansando, tendo acordado muito mais cedo que habitual, alguns sacrifícios tinham que ser feitos no entanto. Ele mal havia dado dois passos em direção ao Salão Principal, quando identificou uma garota que mexia ansiosamente atrás de uma estátua.

Merda!

Aquele era o local que deveria deixar, uma das doses da poção de Contundito. Kyungsoo torceu o nariz passando direto. Se ele não precisasse tanto do dinheiro, fazer aquele tipo de poção estaria fora de cogitação. No entanto, pessoas desesperadas sempre pagavam mais, principalmente quando havia paixão envolvida. Ou… Antídotos para paixões não solicitadas.

Falando em paixões não solicitadas, o apanhador da grifinória, Kim Jongin vinha andando em sua direção, um meio sorriso que brotava no rosto do garoto sempre que queria alguma coisa de alguém. Nenhum mortal, conseguia resistir àquele sorriso, Kyungsoo incluso.

Tentou desviar o olhar, mas Jongin já via o capturado na multidão. Kyungsoo queria correr, mas se via sorrindo de volta para o moreno. Aquilo que mais odiava sobre paixões reais ou fabricadas, deixava as pessoas estúpidas.

— Oh! Chegando tarde para o café da manhã? – Jongin perguntou quando estava bem em sua frente, ignorando as pessoas que tentavam chamar sua atenção pelo corredor.

— Dia agitado – Kyungsoo respondeu com um dar ombros.

— Eu sei, a semana que antecede o dia dos namorados é sempre uma loucura – Jongin riu baixinho, antes de fazer um beicinho – Eu nem consegui comer direito, tenho certeza que Yongsu batizou meu suco de romã antes que eu pudesse dar um gole essa manhã.

Kyungsoo tinha ouvido inúmeras versões similares nos anos anteriores, desde que estupidamente havia dado o antídoto da poção do amor para Jongin. O garoto sempre chamou muita atenção. E apesar disso negou cada confissão que recebera, de garotos ou garotas, segundo boatos até mesmo de fantasmas!

Sabia disso porque também era uma dessas pessoas que admiravam Jongin de longe. Kyungsoo no entanto não era idiota para se confessar, sabendo que seria rejeitado e entendia bem os efeitos de poções para não querer viver algo forjado. Ele sabia que se quisesse poderia fazer um poção ainda mais duradoura e ainda mais sutil. Ninguém notaria, que Jongin estava enfeitiçado, mas Kyungsoo saberia e isso era o suficiente para nunca dar cabo a ideia.

Jongin no entanto não sabia que Kyungsoo era responsável por pelo menos metade das poções do amor que o infectavam todos os anos. Tirando Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, ninguém sabia que Kyungsoo vendia poções pelos corredores. Ninguém parecia se importar o suficiente para descobrir.

Observou Jongin trocar o peso dos pés, provavelmente nervoso com sua falta de resposta. Kyungsoo sabia que ele queria o antídoto, mas gostava de prolongar aquela conversa anual. Era basicamente a única vez que Jongin falava diretamente com ele. Existiam as vezes que Jongin aparecia na biblioteca para conseguir ajuda para a aula de poções, ou quando recebia sorrisos em sua direção – Ou pelo menos gostava de imaginar que eram – depois que o moreno capturava o pomo em algum jogo.

Fora isso eles não tinham interações, ou poderiam se considerar amigos. E tirando a vez em que Kyungsoo havia parado Jongin no corredor no primeiro ano deles e o forçado a beber a contra-poção da amortentia, ele nunca começava as interações.

— Você deveria arranjar um provador oficial, assim nunca mais teria problemas com isso – Kyungsoo riu ao ouvir Jongin gemer consternado.

— Então toda escola estaria em apuros.

— Seria divertido de assistir – Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, ao imaginar a cena.

A maioria das pessoas ficariam desesperadas atrás de uma cura, ele faria muito dinheiro se algo assim acontecesse. Mas ali estava ele dando poções de graça para Kim Jongin.

Dizia a si mesmo que era culpa, por todo problema que causava indiretamente ao garoto, mas a verdade é que Kyungsoo faria isso mesmo que não fosse o único a vender poções de amor por Hogwarts.

— Que mente malvada – Jongin o empurrou com ombro e o corpo inteiro de Kyungsoo parou de funcionar por milésimos de segundo.

 _Certo! Hora de ir, ante_ _s_ _que Jongin me faça entrar em curto!_

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, antes de tatear os bolsos da capa, até encontrar o pequeno frasco com o nome de Jongin escrito, com sua letra torta e bagunçada. Estendeu para o garoto mais alto em sua frente, que pegou prontamente, os dedos roçando suavemente enquanto passavam o objeto de uma mão para outra.

Era isso. O ano letivo acabaria em breve e ele não veria mais Jongin. O que faria a paixão desaparecer, mas definitivamente sentiria saudades dos olhos cor de chocolate. Kyungsoo se despediu com um acenar se virando em direção ao Salão Principal, sentindo a barriga doer de fome, apenas para lidar com um enxame de alunos indo na direção oposta.

Suspirou aceitando que aquele não era seu dia. Aproveitando o momento de tumulto para deixar a poção que deveria entregar atrás da estátua. Deu meia volta, seguindo o fluxo em direção a sala de aula, não havia o que fazer.

Para sua sorte, Chanyeol havia escondido um pedaço de bolo dentro das vestes. Kyungsoo até poderia se incomodar com questões de higiene em outro momento, no entanto tudo que precisava era saber que enfrentaria dois tempos de transfiguração sem estar com a barriga completamente vazia. 

— Achei que não distribuiria amortentia esse ano – Chanyeol sussurrou em sua direção.

Kyungsoo não pode evitar de olhar ao redor. Ninguém prestava atenção no sonserino alto e o corvino baixo sentados no meio da sala. Relaxou um pouco na cadeira, mastigando o seu projeto de café da manhã lentamente.

Não distribuía amortentia propriamente, era perigoso mexer com a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo. No entanto ninguém precisava saber, não saberiam diferenciar mesmo.

— Também não, mas as despesas aumentaram – Kyungsoo falou depois de engolir.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar sem insistir no assunto, sabia como a situação na casa de Kyungsoo estava complicada. Não podia fazer muito para ajudar, não que Kyungsoo fosse aceitar de qualquer maneira. Só era angustiante observar o garoto fingir que estava tudo bem quando acontecia mais do que um adolescente podia lidar.

As coisas nem sempre foram complicadas com a família Do, seus pais conseguiam pagar as contas, eram cientistas renomados, toda a comunidade bruxa mantinha os olhos neles. Entretanto dois anos depois que Kyungsoo entrou em Hogwarts, o pai havia respirado fumaça de dragão e sua saúde nunca mais tinha sido a mesma. A mãe tinha feito o que podia para lidar com tudo, mas chegou um ponto que era inviável, trabalhar e cuidar do marido, que precisava de cuidados maiores do que as poções que tinham em casa podiam ajudar.

Um mês no St.Mungus, virou dois, depois três e agora Kyungsoo podia contar longos cinco anos. As dívidas da família foram crescendo e ninguém queria dar dinheiro a uma farmacêutica que não faz fármacos. Foi assim que Kyungsoo começou a vender pequenas poções, para garantir que poderia sobreviver na escola e mandar alguns galeões para os pais.

Fazia o melhor para não sobrecarregar os pais, mas toda aquela experiência deixava marcas. Era por isso que Kyungsoo era tão avesso ao amor. Foi esse sentimento que tornou a mãe incapaz de lutar quando era necessário. Esquecer do próprio filho ou bem estar. Kyungsoo também queria que o pai ficasse bem, mas não era ficando plantado ao lado da cama dele lendo livros de poções que resolveria a situação. 

Não gostava de pensar no assunto, só o deixava com um gosto amargo na boca. Balançou a cabeça voltando a se concentrar em anotar tudo no pergaminho. Do que adiantava criticar a falta de foco da mãe, se ele mesmo não se concentrasse no que deveria fazer.

No final da tarde o sol estava alaranjado, trazendo uma luminosidade que fazia os olhos doerem. Talvez tenha sido por isso que trombara diretamente com Jongin. Eles estavam no pátio externo. Naquele horário estava praticamente vazio. Jongin o havia segurado com braços fortes, impedindo que caísse. 

O moreno estava com o uniforme de quadribol. Provavelmente indo para o treino. Se o perfume suave que o lembrava uma loja inteira de doces que desprendia de sua pele fosse alguma indicação. Ou talvez Jongin só fosse ridiculamente cheiroso mesmo depois de horas de treino.

— Você desapareceu antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa mais cedo – Jongin reclamou assim que soltou Kyungsoo, apenas depois de ter certeza que o corvino estava estável.

— Tinha te entregado o antídoto – Kyungsoo disse com a face limpa de expressões.

Jongin riu, uma risada que fazia o estômago de Kyungsoo se contorcer de forma desagradável. Ele detestava aquela sensação de borboletas. Ele queria que ouvir a risada do Kim na mesma proporção em que queria silenciá-la.

— E acha que só falo contigo por isso? – Kyungsoo apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta – Eu sei, que vivo te pedindo favores, mas dessa vez eu juro que não é isso. Me senti péssimo por ter feito você perder o café da manhã. Por isso quero te levar para comer no final de semana em Hogsmeade.

Kyungsoo encarou os olhos brilhantes de Jongin, que esperava ansioso por uma resposta. _Uma refeição inteira encarando Kim Jongin? Não sobreviveria a isso, obrigado, mas não!_

— Não foi nada, consegui comer um bolo antes da aula começar.

— Ainda assim, você tem me ajudado por todos esses anos sem nada em troca – Jongin arrastou a ponta do sapato no chão, a voz carregada de um mel que poderia fazer Kyungsoo derreter em poças.

_Não!_

— Tudo bem, não fiz esperando nada em troca – Kyungsoo negou mais uma vez, sentindo as mãos começarem a suar.

— Apenas um chocolate quente, e eu juro que não te incomodo mais.

_Não!_

— Tudo bem – Kyungsoo cedeu, mesmo sabendo que acabaria morrendo, e nem gostava tanto assim de chocolate quente.

— Perfeito! Sábado, vou te esperar na entrada da torre da Corvinal – Jongin abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, enquanto saltava animado demais para ficar parado – Tenho que correr, Baekhyun odeia quando alguém exceto ele se atrasa pros treinos.

Tão rápido quanto apareceu, Jongin desapareceu. Se aparatar fosse permitido em Hogwarts, Kyungsoo teria certeza que o garoto teria feito tal proeza.

Apenas quando estava no último lance de escadas em direção a torre de sua comunal Kyungsoo percebeu que naquele sábado era dia dos namorados!

🍰

O resto da semana passou como um borrão trágico para Kyungsoo. Sua mente estava em uma constante desordem. Sem conseguir se concentrar em absolutamente nada, até mesmo errando poções básicas, que lhe rendeu um olhar confuso e irritado do professor. 

A verdade é que não conseguia parar de pensar no encontro. Tentava pensar que não era um encontro apesar do que sua cabeça e Chanyeol insistiam em dizer. Jongin não parecia interessado no amor, provavelmente só tinha decidido aleatoriamente sair no sábado porque não haveria treino de quadribol, já que o capitão do time, Kim Minseok, sairia com o namorado de longa data, que por acaso era Park Chanyeol.

Provavelmente, o pobre Jongin deve ter ficado sozinho sem nenhum dos amigos. Pois a maioria deles namorava, ou encontrava alguém para passar o dia. Kyungsoo normalmente ficava em sua Comunal, ou passava um tempo nas estufas colhendo qualquer erva que precisasse, a professora de Herbologia o adorava e lhe dava passe livre para explorar. 

Jongin sabia dessa particularidade, pois o garoto já havia se escondido de algum dos seus pretendentes nas estufas em anos anteriores. Por isso devia ter convidado Kyungsoo, achando que o garoto também não estava interessado nele desse jeito e teria um dia tranquilo. 

Exceto que Kyungsoo era mais uma dessas pessoas que eram apaixonadas por Jongin, mesmo que em segredo. Então mesmo que tentasse manter as expectativas baixas, Kyungsoo já havia tentado diferentes estilos de cabelo, tanto que, acabou careca devido a um feitiço mal planejado!

Pensou seriamente em desistir, ficar trancado dentro da torre e torcer para que Jongin não fosse perspicaz o suficiente para descobrir uma forma de responder o enigma da aldrava. Não teve a menor chance de manter seu plano, pois Minseok havia obrigado Jongdae a abrir a porta e o tirar de lá. Seus amigos conheciam muito bem sua natureza esquiva.

Kyungsoo corou terrivelmente quando notou Jongin encarando seus cabelos, ou falta deles mais precisamente. Ele se encolheu, querendo cobrir a cabeça, mas Jongin esticou a mão para acariciá-la sem a menor cerimônia.

— Seu novo corte ficou muito bom, é gostoso se passar a mão – Jongin deu uma risadinha animada o que fez Kyungsoo abrir um sorriso esquisito.

Sem saber o que dizer, Kyungsoo seguiu Jongin silenciosamente a uma pequena distância. Jongin também não falava nada, mas parecia tão ansioso quanto uma criança pequena entrando pela primeira vez em uma Gemialidades Weasley.

Kyungsoo não perdeu o olhar decepcionado de Jongin quando chegaram a Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot. Os querubins dourados jogadores de confete estava posicionados em todas as mesas, como era de se esperar no dia dos namorados. A pequena loja estava mais cheia do que nunca, tendo até mesmo uma fila do lado de fora.

— Acho que não vou te conseguir um chocolate quente – Jongin resmungou, parecendo extremamente chateado.

— Tudo bem, eu não gosto muito de chocolate – Kyungsoo tentou animá-lo, apenas para assistir Jongin murchar como um balão.

— Praticamente te obriguei a vir até aqui e nem mesmo de chocolate você gosta – Jongin parecia a ponto de chorar.

— Estou me divertindo, a gente pode ir para a Casa dos Gritos, aposto que não tem ninguém por lá.

Jongin concordou, mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco emburrado. A Casa dos Gritos, atualmente era um local onde os fantasmas podiam pregar peças nos visitantes. Era uma aventura excitante. Kyungsoo havia ido apenas uma vez, sendo arrastado pelos amigos. Ele nem se assustara tanto, mas Chanyeol o deixara com um olho roxo, quando Minseok tentou pegar sua mão discretamente, e isso fora o suficiente para não querer repetir a experiência. 

Ao se distrair com a lembrança, acabou se afastando de Jongin, olhou ao redor, assim que percebeu. As ruas estavam lotadas, o pequeno vilarejo não comportava o volume de pessoas que transitavam por ali, naquele sábado. Jongin apareceu em seu campo de visão, depois de serpentear por um grupo de pessoas. 

— Desculpa, eu me distraí – Kyungsoo se desculpou por dar tanta dor de cabeça a Jongin – Sei que você queria uma boa companhia pra hoje, mas eu tenho sido uma péssima.

— As ruas estão cheias, não precisa se desculpar, estamos quase lá – Jongin disse e simplesmente pegou uma das mãos de Kyungsoo e entrelaçou na sua – Pronto agora não vamos mais nos perder.

Kyungsoo ficou sem fala ainda perdido entre o sorriso bonitinho que Jongin havia dado para ele e as mãos unidas que começavam a suar. Eles andaram até a casa dos gritos, Kyungsoo foi mais arrastado, o sangue não circulava direito em seu cérebro, com Jongin o tocando daquele jeito. Mantinha a cabeça baixa para esconder o leve rubor de suas bochechas que pareciam incapaz de desaparecer, com Jongin constantemente o surpreendendo.

Realmente a Casa dos Gritos não estava lotada. Jongin era uma pessoa difícil de assustar e Kyungsoo era muito contido nos pequenos sustos em que levava. Eles acabaram por observar os outros casais sofrerem para encontrar a saída, compartilhando risadas e pequenos comentários nos corredores escuros da casa. As mão nunca se soltaram, Kyungsoo poderia se acostumar facilmente com aquela situação.

Por mais que detestasse as escolhas da sua mãe, descobriu que não podia julgá-la, pois se pudesse nunca soltaria a mão de Jongin.

Eles saíram da Casa dos Gritos antes que ficasse tarde demais para almoçarem. Jongin ainda queria passar nas Dedos de Mel, antes de voltarem, alegando que seu estoque de varinhas de alcaçuz estavam perigosamente baixos.

Kyungsoo descobriu em poucas horas que Jongin era realmente viciado em doces e gostava de conseguir as coisas que queria de qualquer jeito, mesmo que envolvesse mais manha do que uma competitividade exacerbada. Exceto quando se tratava de quadribol, Jongin era realmente apaixonado pelo esporte e não media forças ganhar os jogos.

Ele também era muito doce, pelo que Kyungsoo podia observar, sempre cumprimentando todos que o cumprimentassem. A voz saindo suave enquanto falava com cada pessoa que os paravam, como se fosse uma conhecida de longa data.

— Como consegue saber o nome de todo mundo? – Kyungsoo perguntou em choque, ele levara quase um ano inteiro para perceber que Bobohu, não era o verdadeiro nome de Byun Baekhyun, e eles foram parceiros de poções durante todo o primeiro ano.

— Não é de todo mundo – Jongin negou, mesmo que Kyungsoo não acreditasse nem um pouco – E vou te confessar uma coisa, eu posso ser bom com nomes e histórias, mas sou péssimo com lugares, me perco pelos corredores de Hogwarts até hoje.

O Três Vassouras estava lotado quando entraram, bem sempre estava lotado. Com um pouco de dificuldade eles encontraram uma mesinha limpa em um canto afastado. Diferente da casa de chá, o local não tinha ornamentações típicas para o dia dos namorados e Kyungsoo quase podia esquecer que passara a maior parte do dia de mãos dadas com Jongin. 

Pediram um almoço simples e bebidas quentes, pois começava a esfriar do lado de fora. Kyungsoo perdeu a postura falante de minutos atrás, agora que estava sentado de frente para Jongin, constrangido de ser observado tão abertamente pelo Kim. 

Se o grifano notou alguma diferença, não pontuara, preferindo continuar a contar para Kyungsoo sobre os pequenos hamster que tinha. Kyungsoo ouviu com atenção, não tinha animais de estimação mesmo que quando criança quisesse muito um. Os pais queriam ter certeza de que ele teria responsabilidade para cuidar de um bichinho, e quando finalmente a oportunidade veio as prioridades mudaram. Mas Kyungsoo não se importava muito. A maioria dos colegas de casa tinha animais de estimação que ele poderia brincar o quanto quisesse.

O almoço estava delicioso, Kyungsoo admitiu estar com fome depois de que Jongin insistiu em pagar. Kyungsoo não queria usar suas economias se pudesse escolher, quando Hogwarts tinha refeições o suficiente para que pudesse direcionar seu dinheiro para o que realmente importava. Não era hipócrita ao ponto de negar comida de graça. Seus amigos o alimentavam o tempo todo e depois de todos os imprevistos, não queria ver a carinha triste de Jongin de novo. Então apenas cantarolou em concordância para qualquer ideia que o mais alto tivesse.

A verdade é que a cada momento que passava, mais parecia que estavam em um encontro real. Kyungsoo sabia que era algo apenas do seu imaginário, mas se permitiu ver aquele dia como tal. Não doeria se iludir um pouco e ninguém saberia, ele não precisava ser estóico e frio o tempo todo.

Com o pub tão cheio, Jongin acabou levantando para pedir uma porção extra de batatas. Enquanto estava fora, um garoto magrelo e alto parou na mesa dele para trazer novos copos. Kyungsoo achou estranho, normalmente os copos e pratos vinham flutuando, sem precisar da ajuda de funcionários. Ele provou seu suco de abóbora, e estava normal, descendo refrescante pela garganta, então deixou a suspeita de lado. 

Jongin voltou pouco tempo depois, se sentando no banco em sua frente.

— Demorei muito? – perguntou cutucando a carne assada com o garfo – Mesmo lá no balcão estava uma loucura acho que vi a Wendy do coral andando com Jongdae.

Jongin tinha um sorrisinho sugestivo, de quem sabia que havia mais nas entrelinhas do que tinha dito. Não era maldoso entretanto, estava mais para empolgado se Kyungsoo pudesse ser sincero.

Quando Jongin fez menção de beber o suco, o garoto magrelo que havia trazido o suco, prontamente se colocou em seu campo de visão, como se fosse anotar algum pedido. Algo estalou na cabeça de Kyungsoo que rapidamente esticou as mãos impedindo que Jongin bebesse do suco.

Havia presenciado Jongin sob efeito da poção do amor, mas nunca havia visto em primeira mão alguém colocá-la em prática. Kyungsoo tinha o coração acelerado enquanto Jongin o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida em confusão. 

— Contundito – Kyungsoo apontou para a caneca, numa expressão entediada.

A poção tinha pouquíssimo cheiro da pessoa amada, ainda estava lá se prestasse atenção, não durava muito tempo e era uma opção mais barata e menos problemática. Kyungsoo mesmo optava por ela na grande parte das poções que fazia, a maioria das pessoas não saberia a diferença entre ela e a Amortentia. Se soubessem provavelmente fariam elas mesmas a poção com perfeição. 

Jongin continuou a encarar Kyungsoo claramente sem entender o que ele tinha dito, o atendente havia desaparecido, misteriosamente quanto tinha vindo. 

— Uma espécie de amortentia, dura quase a mesma quantidade de horas mas com efeitos mais brandos. – Kyungsoo esclareceu, vendo Jongin arregalar o olhos em compreensão.

— Como você sabe? – Jongin perguntou cheio de curiosidade

 _Faço a maioria delas_. Era o que Kyungsoo queria responder.

— Muitas pessoas procurando semente de fogo, ao invés de bezoar, que normalmente é utilizado pra amortentia. – Kyungsoo falou com tranquilidade – Muda a intensidade do perfume.

— Tá falando sério? Caramba Kyungsoo você é muito esperto – Kyungsoo assentiu envergonhado, passando a mão pela cabeça, sentindo o fios curtos fazerem cócegas. – Você sentiu o cheiro?

Kyungsoo travou encarando Jongin por um momentos. Não, ele não havia sentido o cheiro. Tendo passado o dia inteiro ao redor do cheiro de alcaçuz, chocolate, caramelo, que estava constantemente ao redor de Jongin, o cheiro suave passou despercebido.

— Não.

— Tem algum cheiro pra você? – Jongin perguntou meio tímido – Não tinha cheiro de nada pra mim por muito tempo, acho que por isso era tão fácil ser pego todas as vezes. Agora no entanto ainda parece difícil, não provar, é um perfume tentador.

— Tem – Kyungsoo respondeu simplesmente – Claro que o cheiro é tentador, ou ninguém se atreveria a tomar. 

— Já provou? – Jongin se inclinou na mesa, sussurrando para que apenas Kyungsoo pudesse ouvir no meio do falatório do salão.

Kyungsoo negou. 

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Curiosidade em saber como é estar apaixonado?

— A poção tem cheiro pra mim, eu sei – Kyungsoo respondeu como se não fosse nada, sua garganta estava seca no entanto.

— Quem? – Jongin perguntou parecendo tenso.

Kyungsoo apenas o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de focar em sua comida, que tinha sido esquecida desde que aquela conversa sem sentido havia começado. Jongin fez um pequeno beicinho, mas não insistiu, ao invés disso decidiu dar um grande gole em seu suco de abóbora. 

A mãos de Kyungsoo não foram rápidas os suficiente para o impedir de ingerir o suco batizado. Observou com cuidado Jongin olhar para multidão distraidamente, aquilo daria muito errado, Kyungsoo precisava fazer alguma coisa. 

_Jongin não teria esquecido que o copo estava batizado, teria?_

Os segundos se arrastaram, por fim Kyungsoo decidiu que poderia lidar melhor com a situação se Jongin simplesmente olhasse para ele, isso se o grifano já não estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa.

— Jongin? – Kyungsoo o chamou cheio de incerteza.

Jongin o olhou e sorriu. Nada parecia ter mudado.

— Demorou pra me chamar – Jongin suspirou – Sabia que a cada vez que tomo essa poção, os efeitos enfraquecem, ainda mais quando eu vejo a pessoa de quem eu gosto?

Kyungsoo piscou lentamente tentando colocar seu cérebro para funcionar com Jongin o encarando tão profundamente.

— Jongin que brincadeira é essa? – Kyungsoo praticamente gaguejou a frase.

— Não tem brincadeira, Kyungsoo – Jongin fez uma pausa, pegando a mão de Kyungsoo que estava na mesa – Você é meu antídoto!

🍰

Kyungsoo continuou encarando Jongin com desconfiança por todo o tempo em que ficaram no Três Vassouras. Os dois só saíram quando terminaram de comer e Jongin pagou a refeição como o combinado. Do lado de fora, Jongin sem a menor hesitação, pegou a mão de Kyungsoo. 

Durante todo caminho até a Dedos de Mel e a volta a Hogwarts, Kyungsoo fez o seu melhor para parecer despreocupado. A tensão dos seus ombros indicava o contrário. Jongin parecia feliz ao seu lado. O que poderia ser uma grande indicação de que estava sob o efeito da poção. 

Era acreditar nisso, ou acreditar que Jongin havia realmente se declarado. Ele não suportaria acreditar em algo daquela magnitude, apenas para descobrir na manhã seguinte que era apenas o efeito de uma poção que ele mesmo fizera. 

Mesmo depois de chegarem a Hogwarts, Kyungsoo continuou arrastando Jongin pelo braço escada acima, deveria ter um frasco de antídoto sobrando em algum lugar. Não queria confiar na palavra de Jongin, que dizia ter um frasco cheio em seu quarto.

O Salão Comunal da Corvinal estava praticamente vazio, apenas primeiranistas ao redor da lareira, fazendo alguma coisa que Kyungsoo não queria saber, subindo direto para os dormitórios. 

Jongin observava com interesse o quarto que Kyungsoo dividia com outros três garotos, enquanto Kyungsoo vasculhava o compartimento secreto dentro do seu baú.

— Aha! – Kyungsoo comemorou com uma dancinha quando achou o que procurava, saltando de frente para Jongin e colocando o frasco bem na altura do seu rosto – Beba!

— Eu realmente não preciso disso!

— Então não vai acontecer nada. Beba!

— Isso amarga pra caralho – Jongin reclamou mas ainda abriu a rolha e tomou um grande gole – Feliz?

Kyungsoo forçou um sorriso sarcástico e sentou em sua cama. Agora só tinha que esperar que fizesse efeito. O que Kyungsoo não pensou no meio do pânico, era que agora ele tinha Kim Jongin bem no seu quarto e os dois estavam sozinhos. O pensamento o fez levantar da cama num pulo.

— Vamos esperar lá embaixo.

Jongin não reclamou de ser arrastado para cima e para baixo por Kyungsoo, e até esperou sentado enquanto o garoto menor olhava para o relógio de bolso de minuto em minuto.

— Certo, o antídoto já deve ter feito efeito. – Kyungsoo se aproximou ficando agachado na frente de onde Jongin estava sentado, para que ficassem em uma alturas similares – Como você se sente?

— Ainda apaixonado por você – Jongin respondeu com confiança. Kyungsoo engasgou com a própria saliva no processo.

— Acho que que ainda não deu tempo o suficiente – Kyungsoo desconversou desviando dos olhos de Jongin, completamente autoconsciente.

— Não tenho tanta certeza que vá passar tão rápido – Jongin afirmou – Olha, eu planejei esse encontro, é difícil buscar desculpas para me aproximar, você é muito inacessível…

 _Inacessível?_ Kyungsoo tomou seu tempo para encarar Jongin. Ele não era inacessível, Jongin se encaixava muito mais nessa categoria do que ele. Definitivamente ainda era a poção falando.

— Eu não sou!

— Sim, é! Sempre saindo quando chego por perto, sempre ocupado demais – Jongin pontuou – pensei que devia desistir, mas nunca tinha tentado de verdade, e não era como se eu pudesse te superar apenas com força de vontade, então essa foi minha tentativa, sim saiu tudo diferente de como planejei mas eu realmente tentei meu melhor.

— O que eu faço se você mudar de ideia daqui algumas horas quando o efeito passar?

— Não vai passar, mesmo que tenha que passar o resto da vida bebendo aquela contra-poção com gosto de lama – Jongin fez careta e Kyungsoo riu baixinho.

Ambos se encararam, a tensão crescendo na sala, Jongin querendo que Kyungsoo acreditasse nele, Kyungsoo buscando as respostas que ele não tinha certeza em Jongin.

— Tudo bem se você não gostar de mim de volta, eu vou entender – Jongin acrescentou timidamente, mas parecendo muito triste. Kyungsoo não gostava de ver Jongin triste.

— Você é muito difícil de não gostar, Jongin – Kyungsoo falou baixinho sentindo ficar cada vez mais envergonhado. – Não sou bom falando de sentimentos…

— Nem eu, mas eu realmente gosto de você.

Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso largo, abraçando Jongin com força. A posição era meio desconfortável, com Kyungsoo praticamente em Jongin mas ainda com as pernas fincadas no chão.

— Acho bom você assumir a responsabilidade caso mude de ideia amanhã!

— Vou vir aqui todas as manhãs, apenas para te lembrar que me sinto do mesmo jeito – Jongin sussurrou no ouvido do corvino, subindo a mão pela coluna do garoto até a nuca. E com uma enorme delicadeza Jongin uniu seus lábios aos de Kyungsoo.

Foi automático como Kyungsoo relaxou ao toque, parecia tão certo seus lábios se esfregando suavemente. Foi um beijo inocente, Jongin ainda podia provar a bala morango que havia colocado na boca de Kyungsoo mais cedo. 

As pernas de Kyungsoo finalmente cederam e ele se viu sentado no colo de Jongin quando as bocas se separaram. Eles se encararam abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Kyungsoo traçou a linha do maxilar de Jongin cuidadosamente, quase como se o outro garoto fosse de vidro.

Jongin voltou a fechar a mínima distância entre os lábios, muito mais viciado no sabor de Kyungsoo do que já estivera em qualquer doce.

Naquela tarde e em todas a manhãs que prometera, Jongin continuou provando a cada dia que Kyungsoo merecia ser amado. Beijando todas suas inseguranças.

Kyungsoo apenas o amou de volta com a mesma força.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomei a liberdade de criar minha própria poção, porque funcionaria melhor na história.  
> Segundo o google tradutor Contundito pode ser a tradução para paixonite em latim  
> Sempre penso em várias coisas pra falar, aqui mas na hora de escrever sempre esqueço, preciso começar a escrever as notas com antecedência hsauhasuhausu
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/porradoyixing


End file.
